


There Can Only Be One Me

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Buddy System, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: Short drabble detailing the near to last scene of the song 'If I Had Another Me' from Rhett and Link's Buddy System.





	

Pain… white hot pain shot through every nerve. That was the only thing the Clones could think of as their impromptu quartet with the Original Rhett and Link was interrupted. The world stopped around them as the cold metal from the knives embedded themselves into their bodies. They should have known - after all they were Clones of the men who did this and hell, Original Rhett even mentioned it before they all started singing. But the Clones were naive - too naive for their own good and they had thought - hoped - that the moment was gone and they could all get along.   
  
Clone Rhett was the first to snap back to reality. The sharp taste of blood gurgled up into his mouth from the hole now in his chest. With wide eyes he looked over to his Original who looked so… cold. He would never have thought to be so horrified at his own reflection. But in those eyes he saw no pity, no sorrow, no anything. Just a cold, blank stare and it sent a chill down his spine.  
  
Clone Link was in a similar state as he felt the warm blood trickle down his chest, staining his soft gray shirt. Normally the sight of so much blood would have made him faint immediately but the shock of the situation kept him firmly planted in reality for the time being. He, too, stared at his Original in horror, unable to truly fathom how Original Link - the man the Clone was born from - could do that. He would never have the time to wrap his head around it as his body began to feel weak and heavy.  
  
Soon the eyes of the Clones fell upon each other, sharing an indescribable look across to each other. It held a mixture of sadness, pain, regret, and fear as they collapsed in union onto nearby furniture.   
  
The Original Thems continued to stare, emotionless, as the Clones gasped for breath on the couch and chair, blood trickling from their chests. They both tried to hold onto life, grasp onto it with everything they had…  
  
But it was no use. The life drained from their bodies as their hearts slowly gave in to the inevitable.   
  
As darkness overtook them, six simple words followed them into the dark void…taunting them,  
  
 _There can only be one me._


End file.
